1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cutting conduit located in a borehole formed in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,063, 4,598,769, and 5,435,394 disclose apparatus for cutting or severing conduit located in a borehole formed in the earth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,769 and 5,435,394 are incorporated into this application by reference.